Morgantown Airport terminal
(interior) (interior) |crafting = }} The Morgantown Airport terminal is a building in Appalachia in 2102. Background The Morgantown Airport terminal served as headquarters for the Responders. Around November 2096, all surviving Responders were recalled to defend the airport from the Scorched.AVR Medical Center terminal entries#November 7th, 2096 Their effort was unsuccessful and everyone, including Maria Chavez, was killed in the resulting battle. Layout The Morgantown Airport terminal is the location of the last stand of the Responders and the aftermath of that battle is still evident around the building. Scorched now roam the building and there are makeshift barricades, corpses and discarded weapons everywhere. The terminal has three floors but there is no straightforward way of traversing the location. The front entrance leads to a baggage claim area with a crashed vertibot hanging partway through the ceiling. There are also two power armor stations and a weapons workbench near to the baggage claim. A flight of stairs leads down to a basement containing junk and wooden pallets. There are two additional flights of stairs leading back up to the first floor from the basement. The stairs on the opposite side of the room lead to a main check-in area containing the remains of a Responders trading post as well as a tinker's workbench. There is an "Employees only" locked room behind the trading post counter which requires a Morgantown Airport security keycard to access. The supply room contains a chemistry station and lots of supplies including packaged food. The supply room can also be accessed via some stairs in the basement, after which the emergency exit button can be used to exit into the trading post area. Next to the trading post are a set of metal detectors which are still operational. They lead to some stairs leading up and down. The stairs leading up are blocked by a door which requires a Morgantown Airport security keycard to access. This keycard can be found back in the basement down these stairs. The stairs down lead to holding cells and a Responder corpse sitting at a desk holding the keycard, next to Closet note. The top floor contains the departure lounge. There is a sitting area, a food kiosk advertising "Fresh Kill, Fresh Grill" and a bookstand. There is a room off the main departure lounge which contains a chemistry station, a pool table and several corpses of long-dead Responders. Notable loot ; Holotapes and notes * Overseer's log - Morgantown - Holotape, on the second floor in the Responders' command post in an overseer's cache. * Maria's last words - Holotape, next to the body of Maria Chavez, on top of the map console. It is only available while Final Departure is active and has not yet been completed. * Concerns - Note, on a metal shelf near the body of Maria, between two cardboard boxes. * Responder's personal log - Holotape, in a supply closet locked by a terminal, just east and around the corner from the overseer's cache. The tape will be in the hand of a dead Responder. * Mission to Abigayle - Note, on the second floor of the terminal, on a counter near the kitchen area and cigarette machine. * The Fire Breathers - Holotape, on a table behind a petrified corpse on the second floor of the terminal, near the west entrance. It will be in the same room as the chemistry station. * DO NOT TOUCH - Note, found on the first floor, hanging on the airport check-in kiosk. The kiosk is located to the west of the storeroom behind the vendor protectron. * Patrol 1: Training Exercise - Holotape, obtained from selecting the "Volunteers: Advanced Training" and "Patrol Supplies" terminal entries at the Responders HQ terminal once the quest Safe for Work starts. * Report on Harpers Ferry attack - Holotape, on top of a TV box with a Responders HAM radio, adjacent to the sealed supply closet. * Volunteer certificate - Note, on the bottom of a metal shelf near the body of Maria. In-between a pulled out filing drawer and a box. * Closet note - On the table in the security room. * Battle plan - Note, in the room behind the baggage claim, pinned on the wall. * Responder's last words - Note, on the second floor, inside the break room, next to a Responder corpse. ; Plans * Plan: Safety posters - In the overseer's cache. * Plan: Small backpack - In the overseer's cache. * Plan: VTU statue - In the overseer's cache. * Plan: Water pump - In the overseer's cache. ; Other loot * Morgantown Airport security keycard - Held by the Responder corpse in the security room. * Potential magazine - On the second floor near an exit doorway, on a small desk in-between airplane seats. Notes The interior of the Morgantown Airport terminal was significantly redesigned in patch 1.1.4.3. Appearances The Morgantown Airport terminal appears only in Fallout 76. Behind the scenes The terminal is based on that of the real-life Morgantown Municipal Airport. "Welcome to Morgantown, West Virginia / Home of Vault-Tec University" is displayed in-game in place of "Morgantown Municipal Airport / Walter L. Hart Field" in real life. Gallery F76 MA Terminal 2.png|Interior FO76 Morgantown airport terminal keycard.png|A dead Responder holding the Morgantown Airport security keycard F76_Maria's_last_words.png|Maria's last words Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Responder locations Category:The Forest locations